As known in the art, door facings may be secured to a support structure or frame to form a hollow core door. Such facings may be molded from a polymeric material, such as sheet molding compound (“SMC”). SMC may be molded to form a door facing including one or more depressions or grooves, such as one or more square or rectangular depressions. These depressions may define the perimeter of one or more simulated panels. Alternatively, the facings may be flush.
The door facings are secured to opposing sides of the frame, forming hollow spaces between the facings. A core component or material is sometimes used to fill the hollow spaces. Conventional core materials for use in hollow core doors include corrugated cardboard, paper, foam, or fiberboard.
It is sometimes desirable to provide an exterior door that can withstand impacts from flying debris, such as in a high velocity wind zones. Doors are sometimes required to pass certain performance tests, such as those developed by the American Society of Testing Materials (ASTM) which test the performance of doors exposed to the effects of windstorms and impact testing. Doors may also be required to meet regional performance tests within a particular state, such as the Dade County, Fla., hurricane impact test. The Dade County test requires that the inner door surface have a crack, if at all, smaller than 1/16 inch by 6 inches.
Various attempts have been made to provide a hollow core door that can withstand impact testing. One design provides a hollow core door having a mat disposed within the door cavity and between the opposing door facings. A cementitious material is poured around the mat. Such doors are relatively expensive and difficult to assemble. In addition, they are relatively heavy, and therefore difficult to store, transport and install. Other designs provide for metal door facings. Such doors are also relatively expensive. In addition, they are often less desirable to consumers because they lack aesthetic detail, and may rust and dent.
Therefore, there is a need for an impact resistant door that overcomes some or all of the above noted problems and disadvantages.